


Best You Ever Had

by sohytes



Series: Thee Stallion Verse [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I Love You, Lesbian Sex, Megan Thee Stallion ft King Princess, Strap-Ons, Stud! Vanessa, Thee Stallion Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohytes/pseuds/sohytes
Summary: This is set(h) after Big Ole Freak and it's lightly inspired by the song Best You Ever Had by my love Megan Thee Stallion and (mostly) Watching My Phone + Ain't Together by King Princess's new iconic album "Cheap Queen".
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Thee Stallion Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Best You Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).



Vanessa groaned as she threw her phone on her bed.  _ Fuck That. _ She clicked her tongue, feeling like she’d just swallowed the black coffee she hates, drew a long breath that did nothing to calm her nerves. Her finger ached for something made of glass to throw on the floor. She ached to break something.  _ Fuck That. _

Brooke had, once again, bailed on a night out together and while Vanessa had always accepted the blonde’s rules – even when she hated them – what that day pushed her off the edge was a particular sentence that felt like a slap in the face. 

Vanjie had invited her out and while Brooke had initially said yes, she off-handedly rejected her invide at the very last minute. Vanjie was wrong for pushing her for explanations but it was also true that they had been seeing each other for a while now and Brooke acting like she truly didn’t care just  _ hurt _ Vanessa.

Vanessa hated to feel disrespected but mostly… Vanessa felt like she was receiving mixed signals from Brooke: whenever they were together the air felt electric, their chemistry was unmatched and their sex was even better; but the morning after Brooke would just act like they were nothing but sex partners.

Vanessa wondered if that was all Brooke wanted but every single time she put the question on the table her heart clenched and clouded her judgment on the nature of their interactions, idealizing them and making it impossible for her to believe that her feelings weren’t reciprocated.

Vanessa would be going about her day and thoughts of Brooke would pop up in her mind, and even if sometimes her brain decided to remind her of her face during the bliss of an orgasm, most of the times she just caught herself thinking of Brooke laughing and looking at her fondly while flirting, interrupting the cold façade she liked to put up. 

Feelings. 

No, Vanessa did  _ not _ love her. She knew they has not known each other long enough to be in love. She was  _ infatuated _ , that’s true. When Brooke left her in the morning she would think of her life without her presence and bite her lip as she got mad realizing that Brooke was all she ever wanted in a package. Vanjie would get mad at how Brooke’s independence threw her off her balance. 

She was better than this, she could do open relationships – hell, she could just fuck her and be happy with it. 

She could bend her over the table and eat her out till she trembled her name out of her lips. 

She could. 

But she didn’t want to. 

That’s why she felt sick everytime Brooke reminded her she didn’t care.

Once Brooke caught her making out with Heidi – Vanessa quickly promised that it didn’t mean anything and she did it because she was drunk and Brooke wasn’t there and after all…  _ they weren’t together. _

So why did the same words were so much more hurtful when Brooke said them?

Brooke didn’t care if she made out with other girls, she didn’t care of she fucked them, and while maybe Brooke thought she was doing Vanjie a favor she was actually making her blood boil. 

Vanessa wanted Brooke to care. She wanted her to get mad, be even half as possessive as she knew she would be if the roles were reversed. Instead Brooke told her to have a  _ good time  _ that night cause she wouldn’t come, and Vanessa sent that risky text that now she regrets:

V: Wouldn’t u rather come keep them hoes away? 

B: Why would I? We ain’t together lol

And Brooke demonstrated how much they weren’t together by actually going out that night, and not going alone.

\-------------

She had to refuse Vanessa.  _ She had to. _

Shit was getting serious and it was definitely not what they wanted. She had to get her mind straight: she had rules and Vanessa couldn’t distract her from them forever. As much as she told her there wasn’t anything more than sex between them, her actions betrayed her words.

And Vanessa was fucking other people, she couldn’t forget it.

After she saw her with that poor copy of herself, she felt like kissing her harder, and leaving lipstick’s marks, and biting. 

But Vanessa herself had told her they weren’t together, so what if the strong hands on Brooke’s waist that night didn’t belong to her?

So what if they belonged to a woman so handsome and tall, with a sweet name that didn’t sound anything like the one she’d screamed so many times?

“Serena! Hi!”

_ So what? _

It wasn’t hard to catch her attention, it had been months since they met for the first time, when Brooke had promised, with a look, to Serena, or Seth, that she would get her time of the night one day.

And tonight was the night, all she had to do was walk closer, talk with her eyes… then let her mouth kiss and her hands touch.

Her big hands felt nice on her waist, the way they caressed her, going from delicate to rough very fast following the rhythm of the music of the club; Seth’s eyes slowly following the curves of her body till they reached her skirt.

“You can touch, you know?” murmured Brooke against her cheek, 

“What?” Serena seemed genuinely confused

“I said: you can touch me”

“Oh-“ she laughed, “I was looking at your skirt. You got a cat, right?”

“Fuck, yes. Are you allergic? I held him before going out and im full of cat hair!”

“Don’t worry! I love cats!” she smiled “I’m an exotic animal expert, I spend all my days with big big cats, and snakes!”

Then she proceeded to speak about every breed of lion, tiger and parrot she knew about. 

And Brooke cared.

For about the first 3 minutes.

Then she preferred interrupting her keeping her mouth busy with kisses. At least she kissed and danced very well, she let Brooke grind on her and met her movements in the middle with a thrust.

“You good at thrusting, huh?” Brooke breathed in her ear.

“You know what else I’m good at?”

“Tell me” Brooke requested, ready to drag her home. 

“I’m also good at imitating bird calls!” and proceeded in chirping like an American Robin. 

Brooke was very perplex, to put it lightly. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, excuse me one moment!” she hurried, leaving that situation the fastest she could.

Vanessa was home. 

She saw no point in going out mad. As she was planning on just rubbing one off and going to sleep her phone went off.

**BHytes** : *three horses emojis*  🐴🐴🐴

_ What the fuck? _

**VMateo:** im home

**BHytes:** Can I come over? 

**VMateo:** you wanna?

**BHytes:** I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t 

**VMateo:** dont you give me that attitude

**BHytes:** Please? 

_ Please? Brooke never said “please”… _

**VMateo:** I’ll be waiting.

Vanessa barely had the time to wear her strap tight and let her mind wonder to  _ what the fuck _ was that attitude about before she heard Brooke at the door. 

\--------------

As soon as Vanessa opened the door to her house she immediately saw Brooke’s dark eyes, in the face of somebody that just had a really bad night.

Brooke threw herself at Vanjie and the shorter girl barely had the time to catch her before they were kissing and kissing and-

Vanessa knew how Brooke tasted. 

She knew she loved flavored lipsticks, she knew her morning breath, she even knew what her sweat tasted like. 

And  _ that _ was  _ not _ what kissing Brooke tasted like.

“Where were you?” Vanessa asked before she could even try to hold herself back.

“Dancing” Brooke dismissed, keeping up the pace of their kisses. 

“With who?” Vanessa murmured, as if she didn’t want to know the answer – but needed it. 

“Nobody, Ness, please”

_ Please? Again?  _

Vanessa stopped kissing her back and her hands left her hips, drawing a truly pathetic scene of Brooke trying to hold her closer and Vanessa of letting her go.

She asked her one more time:

“With

_ Who?” _

Brooke slowed down her movements when she heard Vanessa’s harsh tone. She looked at her in the eyes and her breathing got deeper. 

“I was with Seth, I mean- Serena.” Brooke confessed, with a hint of confusion at Vanessa’s attitude. 

Vanessa knew she was being irrational, that she’d done that too, but at that moment she couldn’t care less. 

Vanessa pushed Brooke against the wall, their height difference never seemed so null. 

Brooke trembled at the way Vanessa held onto the roots of her hair and moaned when she pulled it back and began kissing her neck. 

Kisses that quickly turned into bites, and Vanessa seemed determined to leave as many marks as possible. 

It hurt just right enough to get Brooke’s knees weak, making her grip on leg around Vanessa’s hips and feel the stiff cock in her sweatpants. 

_ “Fuck, Vanessa!”  _ she moaned when the hard material rubbed her just right. 

Vanessa’s other hand flew to her strapless dress and pulled one of her breast out. Her cold hand against her nipple got Brooke Lynn feeling even weaker, especially when Vanessa slapped her skin to watch it ripple then took it in her mouth – barely holding herself back from biting her there too. 

Brooke was  _ begging _ . 

Vanessa traced a line from the woman’s foot, slowly, up to her thigh and then spanked her so hard that Brooke screamed with the little voice she could master. 

Vanessa was angry and Brooke was way too overwhelmed to even act like she could fight for power.

To watch Brooke’s face contorted in pain and pleasure on the brink of tears made Vanessa want to kiss her, so she got closer, close enough to almost do it and then-

_ Those lips just kissed some other woman.  _

“Shut the fuck up and bend over the table” she whispered in her open, panting mouth.

“What?”

“Do as I said.”

Brooke seemed confused as to why Vanjie didn’t kiss her, but did what she told.

  
  


Her hands held her up from the surface of the kitchen table, her back forming a perfect 90° angle.

Vanessa approached her slowly, watching her breathing heavily with the newfound dark look in her eyes. She placed her fingers on the zipper that held together her tight dress on her back, and unzipped it watching her skin come out like the sun from the clouds. The strapless dress was barely hanging on when the zipper came to Brooke Lynn’s ass, and Vanessa took a deep breath and a good look before finally letting the dress fall to the floor.

She was wearing a pretty butterfly thong that hugged her ass just right and Vanessa wanted nothing more than to rip the off. 

Vanessa held her ass open to watch her hole flutter to the sides of the fine fabric, but couldn’t help the thoughts that infested her mind of Brooke acting and looking like that for anybody else. So she spanked her. 

Brooke let out a loud whimper and didn’t even try to fight it.

Vanessa bent Brooke’s arms over her back, making her front fall flat down on the table, while also forcing her middle and index finger inside her mouth.

When she deemed them wet enough she slipped her middle inside her pussy. With one hand holding onto the small of her back, and the other fucking her to a strong pace, Brooke was already completely in her hands.

Brooke Lynn was panting, trying to meet Vanessa’s movements, feeling her finger slipping inside and outside of her with no problem, given how wet she was.

Vanessa got down on her knees and rotated her wrist, adding the second finger, so she could watch it better from the new position.

She left a bite on the fat of her ass and her fingers began going faster, and faster and faster – letting then move inside only to pull out and have her much of wetness spill out.

Brooke whimpered out curses and Vanessa was just so fucking tired of it.

“Shut the fuck up, will you?” she murmured, but Brooke heard her loud and clear.

“What- oh fuck!” Vanessa rolled her eyes and got back up

“I said, shut the fuck up!” she ordered gripping her ass in a way that would leave marks the next day.

“But I-“

“You keep talking?”

“I’m, oh God-“

“There ain’t no God here, actually there’s just me, so how about if you have to scream like a bitch you say my name, huh?”

Vanessa leaned her waist against her ass, letting her harsh words be supported by the feeling of the hard strap in her pants.

“Yes, Vanessa”

There was just something about Brooke Lynn knowing who she was getting fucked by that Vanessa just needed, in that moment. 

Vanessa slipped the woman’s thong off. Brooke reacting to the cold hitting her where she was her warmest with a strong shiver that run down her whole body. Vanessa decided it was time to take her own pants off, and she did. 

The strap stood fat and proud on her waist, and she jerked it all over Brooke’s entrance. The material was soft but hard in its center, pretty in purple with textures and longer and thicker than usual. 

Brooke knew she had to fight her instinct to try to fuck herself on it, the surprise was that she didn’t have for long. 

Vanessa held her still and fucked inside of her, reaching her deepest point with her first thrust.

Brooke wanted it so bad, she knew her pussy was hungrily twitching, inviting more and more of Vanessa’s length inside while her brain was trying to count her breath not to black out.

When Vanessa pulled out she pulled out completely, making Brooke feel as empty as she looked. 

“Vanessa, I need you”

“Tell me what you want me to do” she challenged, very slowly getting back inside

“Ah, I want you to go harder”

Back out, even if her gaping hole tried to squeeze it inside.

Vanessa scowled at how Brooke was trying to oppose her actions, and plunged inside her with even more force, and back out with fury. 

At that point Brooke understood that she couldn’t fight Vanessa’s will when she was in that mood and let her fuck her hole to the rhythm she wanted. 

Soon that rhythm became so strong and so powerful, and  _ fuck _ , all in the right places that Brooke couldn’t help but try to close her legs in over-sensitivity. 

Vanessa spanked her open and fucked her with one hand holding onto her hair, riding her ruby red ass.

Brooke was letting out broken moans when she noted that by rotating lightly her hips she could stimulate her clit, so she tried to meet Vanessa’s thrust just in time, and  _ “I’m gonna cum, Vanessa, I’m- FUCK!”  _ she screamed. 

Brooke Lynn came meeting Vanessa’s thrust in the middle, losing sensibility in her hands. 

Vanessa slowed down her rhythm after meeting her erratic movements while she came, then slipped out of her.

Vanessa’s grip on Brooke’s hair didn’t flinch as she pulled the blonde back up and dragged her to the couch. 

The sat front to back and Vanessa opened up Brooke’s legs and fingered her back open, with the wetness from the previous orgasm. 

Slowly they laid down and even though Brooke was still catching her breath she was grinding her ass on Vanessa’s front. 

Vanjie raised Brooke’s leg to keep her legs open and penetrated her once again, deep inside. She screamed at the way the new position reached her spot so easily, but was determined to meet V’s movements nonetheless, rotating her hips. Vanessa’s fingers found their place at Brooke’s entrance to make sure the strap wouldn’t slip out while at the same time applying pressure on her clit. 

“Oh fuck, baby! You fuck me so well!” Brooke spurred her on. Vanessa fucked her at a stronger pace and when Brooke’s legs instantly tried to close, she let them – only to make Brooke lay on her front, ass up, and fuck her that way too. 

Hair in her hand and Brooke’s moans in her ears, Vanessa already felt better. 

A slap on her ass and Vanessa felt wonderful. 

Brooke turned her face to the side to look at Vanessa and when their eyes met… 

Vanessa felt the best. 

As if on instinct Brooke got back up on her knees to meet Vanessa’s lips in a fierce kiss.

Vanessa’s rhythm slowed down and Brooke’s breathing slowed down with it. 

Everything Vanessa could have expected coming out from Brooke’s lips but what she actually said:

“I love you.”

And to say it back Vanessa made her come one more time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, that was it.
> 
> I wanna thank all of you for keeping me company, you clowns really know how to keep a girl entertained.  
> I promised this fic to Barbie for her birthday and I'd say this is for Christmas too. 
> 
> I love you all.  
> -SoHytes


End file.
